Season of Love
by simply-carol
Summary: Sakura goes to Hong Kong for a summer vacation. What is a better way to spend the summer under the sun if not in the beach with cute safe guard rescuing your life? S+S *revised*
1. Learning How To Swim

Season of Love 

**AN: **I just started a new fic and this is it. I have nothing better to do at home so I tried to write another. I hope you like this. My sister's pretty jealous about the fic we're both working on and her own fic. It seems that our joined fic is getting more attention than we had expected. Ok, I'll stop my blabbering and on with the story…

**Disclaimer: **I don't know own anything. All the characters belong to someone else.

**Summary: **Sakura, together with her father and Tomoyo, goes to Hong Kong for their summer vacation. What is a better way to spend the summer under the sun if not in the beach with cute safe guard rescuing your life?

Chapter 1: Learning How to Swim 

Anticipation is spreading throughout the whole campus. Summer fever seems everywhere. It's getting contagious. Every once in a while, students, even the teacher, would be caught catching a glimpse of the time.

Sakura, a teenager who has a honey brown hair and a pair of innocent emerald eyes, can't wait for her summer vacation to start.

She stared out the window waiting for a few minutes before the school bell would ring to signal the end of the school year and the beginning of another exciting summer vacation.

_Summer outings to the beach, fun under the sun, here I go! I can almost hear the sound of waves rustling as it breaks on the shore, the feel of the water gently lapping at my feet, the kiss of the sun in my skin and the soft touch of the breeze. _ What a relaxing thought. She sighed, shoulders shuddering a little from the sudden action.

But this year, her summer vacation is somewhat different, somewhat… more exciting. Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, a professor in college, had been invited to go to Hong Kong to lecture about some ancient artifacts in archeology. He decided to take her brother and her to Hong Kong to spend their summer vacation there, together as a family from the long run through school. However due to some unforeseen circumstances her brother, Touya, chose not to join them. Something about his many jobs, he reasoned.

Sakura sighed. _I can't wait for this day to be over. At least I have my father and Tomoyo for company this summer. And, I almost forgot… the Hong Kong beaches to look forward to. _

//////////// Flashback ///////////

"Good news for you two. We're going to Hong Kong this summer." Fujitaka announced to his son and his daughter around dinnertime. Sakura stop, fork half-way to her mouth while Touya munching his dinner.

"Mou? Hong Kong? Beach? Yipee!" Sakura rejoiced dropping her fork to land on her plate, unconsciously.

"I'll have to pass this time, Otou-san. I have many pending summer jobs so… kaiju, you behave ALL RIGHT?" directing his question to his imouto, ruffling her honey brown hair.

"Dad!"

"Touya…Stop teasing your sister... " his father warned. "Oh well… I guess we only have the two of us to enjoy each other's company this summer, ne?" He faced his daughter, giving her a sympathetic smile and a shrug.

"May I invite Tomoyo to tag along dad? Please… pretty please with sugar on top…" Sakura begged with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right. But you better ask for Sonomi's permission, ok?"

"Yipee! I know this summer will be a great experience. Thanks dad." Sakura said giving her dad a big hug.

//////////////////// End of Flashback ////////////////

_I know I'll be having a splendid time there. I better pack my things tonight so that I'll be ready for tomorrow. Sunglasses, sun block lotion, bathing suits… Am I bold enough to wear a bikini?_ Blushing a little at the image of her pictured wearing a two-piece swimsuit.

She was brought back to the present by the sound of the bell and the voice of the teacher

"All right class, be good and… enjoy your summer vacation."

"Yipee!" The students shouted in unison, glad that their teacher didn't do the long speeches she used to have when dismissing the class.

Sakura's grin grew even wider. It will only be hours now 'til the countdown to summer wonderland. _Yipee!_

"Sakura-chan, I think I'm gonna hyperventilate." Tomoyo exclaimed, feigning being dizzy. "I'm really eager to see you on those marvelous clothes that I have designed myself for you this summer. Hohoho…" She said with starry eyes.

"Okay Tomoyo-chan, if you say so…" Sakura muttered, sweat dropping. "See you tomorrow at the airport, ne?"

"Hai! Sayonara."

The Next Day 

"Sakura hurry up or we'll miss our flight." Her father called downstairs.

"Kaiju had just overslept that's all." His brother said matter of factly.

"ONIICHAN!!!"

"Hehehe…"

"Matte, I'm coming." Sakura yelled, panting a little from running the couple of steps down the stairs. "Gomen nasai otousan. I slept really late last night. I must be having summer fever." She told her father putting a sheepish grin on her lovely face.

"Sakura, we better hurry up or the plane will leave us. Touya, take care of yourself." Giving his son a firm hug. "We'll miss you."

"Don't miss me too much KAIJU."

"I'm not a monster." She said pouting. "Bye oniichan. Surely I'll miss you and your teasing." She uttered shedding a few tears for their farewells.

"Ok. Be good. Don't cause trouble and…" he listed on. "And stay AWAY from PERVERTED boys. You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

On the Airport 

"Oh Sakura you look so KAWAII! I got different designs of clothes that I'm sure will make you even more KAWAII." Tomoyo squealed excitedly.

"Okay girls. Let's go aboard our plane." Fujitaka said interrupting the sweet reunion of the two best friends. "Shall we?" extending his both hands forward to the direction of the girls like a proper gentleman would do, then escorting them to the plane.

At the Deep Water Bay in Hong Kong 

"Remind me again why I'm volunteering to be a life guard." Syaoran asked his best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Because you're bored in your house and have nothing else to do. And the FACT that you want to be surrounded by LOTS of hot babes instead of doing a summer job because you're too lazy enough to work your butt out."

"Ok, ok, Point taken. I hope I haven't made a mistake." He said exasperated. _Maybe the heat of the sun is making me pissed off. Oh I wish to have some action this one sunny boring day. _

After one hour of flight 

"Let's get our luggage out and head for the hotel." Fujitaka uttered. "I think I'm having a jet lag."

"Hai but can we go to the beach afterwards dad? Onegai…" Sakura asked.

"All right… but I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you two. Is it okay for you two to just go on your own?"

"Hai! I know it will be loads of fun... right Tomoyo?" Sakura cheered.

"Be careful and don't go too far from the shore. Sakura, you haven't learned how to swim yet so stay close to Tomoyo, alright?" His father stated worriedly.

"Hai! Don't worry dad. I'll follow your every command." She said saluting like a soldier to her superior officer.

Fujitaka went to the hotel to take a rest for his aching head. Meanwhile… Sakura and Tomoyo set off to the nearest beach… the Deep Water Bay. There are trees along the edges of the beach that offer shade from the heat of the sun and there are some nice restaurant and bars to eat around.

"Oh, isn't this beautiful, ne Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura inquired, fascinated by the beautiful beach in sight. She was wearing a pink sundress that flowed through her knees with peach sandals on her feet; a knitted peach hat adorned her head.

"It sure is and I'll have the chance to get beautiful shots of you while we are swimming." Tomoyo whispered dreamily.

"Let's lay our towels there under that coconut tree." Sakura pointed a tree that would be suitable for them to place their things. "Tomoyo-chan, can you teach me how to swim?"

"Sure, but we'll start with the basics first." Tomoyo stated. They started to undress, showing the swimsuits they have underneath their clothes.

"First I'll show you how to float. It's really easy once you get the hang of it. Lift either your left leg or your right leg slowly. Lift the leg your more comfortable with. Relax your shoulders and little by little lean your body backwards. Then lift the other leg. Just free your thoughts and lighten up. And your one step closer in learning how to swim."

At first, Sakura was assisted by Tomoyo to maintain her balance in order to float. Gradually, she got the hang of it and is doing it all by herself. "This is so relaxing Tomoyo."

"I'll be back Sakura. I just have to get some drinks. I'm a bit thirsty." Tomoyo said before leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura didn't noticed that she is drifting farther away from the shore and her feet wouldn't reach the ground if she stands up.

"Oh God! Sakura, Sakura, Sakura" Tomoyo shouted, tears evident in her eyes. "Help please… Somebody help my friend."

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and realized where she was. She wasn't aware that the waves had leisurely carried her away from the shore. She heard the yells of Tomoyo that brought her back to her dilemma. She didn't know how to swim. How was she supposed to go back now? She panic and tried to raise her head to get air. She flapped her hands in front of her to get her balance to keep her face above the water.

"Help, help. Please someone help. My friend's drowning!"

A man with amber eyes and auburn hair step in. He saw a commotion going on the left side of the beach. A woman with black hair was shouting about her friend drowning so… as if on instincts he started to swim towards the girl who is by now slowly sinking under the water. He tried to swim as fast as he could. _Have to save the girl… Why have I wished for some action today? _

He dived under and searched for the girl. Opening his eyes, he spotted a light brown haired girl sinking fast. He moved closer to the girl and tried to pull the petite body up with him above the water. He swam towards the shore with her in tow and laid her on the sand.

_She's not breathing._ His mind screamed. _What to do? What to do? CPR…_

He parted her lips and leaned forward, his face only centimeters above hers, only centimeters before their lips met…

"What do you think you're doing GAKI? Harassing my sister?"

**AN: **So what do you think? Reviews please…


	2. What Do You Think You Are Doing

Season of Love 

**AN: **Sorry… I forgot to write down the names of those who reviewed but anyways… thank you very much. It means a lot to me. **To answer some question:** Syaoran doesn't know who Sakura is. It's their first time meeting on the beach but it was a bit of a disaster. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I'm just a mere student so please don't sue me.

**Chapter 2:** What Do You Think You're Doing

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…" Touya yelled shaking Sakura hard on her shoulders at the same time holding back tears that threatened to fall. "Tomoyo, call father now." He said to Tomoyo who hurriedly dialed Fujitaka's cell number.

The man with amber eyes just stared at the scene that unfold before him. He hadn't expected that on his first day of work someone would die. He hadn't dream of this to happen. He only wanted something exciting to happen and not something as someone drowning and he can't do anything about it. _Oh God… what have I wished for?_ He watched as the man who pushed him away shook the girl. _I supposed he's the brother of the girl…_Then he noticed the girl choking for breath.

Cough… cough… cough… "Oni… oniichan." The girl stammered. He observed that she has the most unique eyes he'd ever seen… emerald orbs… He was brought back to the present by the slight tap on his shoulder by his friend, Eriol.

"Nice job. You did well in saving her life." His friend praised him. He noted the change of mood on his surroundings. The people around him felt relief when the girl had spoke even though they didn't know her. He too was glad that the girl was alive. He has never been this proud of himself in his entire life. He had done his job well, better than he had expected. _Thank God. _

"Kaiju…" He stumbled. He hugged her sister tightly. "You scare the living hell out of me!"

"Ahm… oniichan… I can'… can't breath." Sakura stuttered, sweat-dropping by the show of affection her brother was displaying. Her brother slowly loosened his hug. She looked questioningly to her brother. "Are you the one that rescued me?" She knows it was a silly question to ask at a time like this…when she had almost drowned or even close to dieing. But… what can she do? She's as curious as a cat. The last thing she remembered before she sank was that she was enveloped in strong arms of a man that saved her. She felt safe… protected… secured… in those arms.

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of her friend's voice. "Sakura… Sakura." Her friend uttered. "I thought… I thought we had almost lost you." She said, holding Sakura's hands in her. She can't believe that her friend was near to dieing. She can't forgive herself for leaving her friend in the beach with her knowing that her friend can't swim. _She's alive. _She beamed with joy but felt a bit guilty for what she had done earlier.

Sakura saw the look on her friend's eyes… guilt. "Tomoyo-chan… I'm ok. You don't have to worry." She reassured her friend. Tomoyo smiled a little with the news that Sakura was all right. _But I kinda… feel dizzy... Must be the weather… _Sakura fainted.

"Sakura… Sakura…" Her brother called in panic. _What happened to her? I thought she said she was fine. _

"Maybe she only needs rest. It's been one of a hectic day for her." Tomoyo stated calmly to Touya who just nodded his head in agreement. "But…"

"But what?" Touya questioned, urging Tomoyo to continue whatever was on her mind.

"But where should she rest? The hotel is a half an hour away from here and I think she needs a lot of rest for awhile."

"Why don't you stay in my cousin's house for awhile?" A man with glasses chirped in from nowhere. "I'm sure my cousin wouldn't mind, right?" Looking at his cousin at his side. He's cousin doesn't seem to mind.

Tomoyo and Touya followed the man's gaze and their gazes landed on the man with amber eyes that rescued Sakura from drowning.

"That GAKI!!!" Touya said hysterically. "You must be JOKING! I wouldn't allow my sister near… near that GAKI!" Pointing at Syaoran.

"You must understand Touya, Sakura needs rest. I know that you'll do anything for her if you know that it's best for her, ne?" Tomoyo urged Touya to accept the offer of the man with the glasses.

"What about father? Wouldn't we meet him here?"

"We could always split up. I'll accompany Sakura and you wait for him here. Wouldn't that be less of a hassle?" _Touya is as stubborn as usual. _

Touya nodded his head in agreement, preparing to get up but not before glaring at Syaoran's direction. "Touch her or you'll DIE." He threatened.

"Touya…" Tomoyo warned. _And as protective as always of his little sister. _

"Ok, ok… be careful, alright?"

"Hai… I'll make sure that Sakura would be fine. Just call my cell when Uncle Fujitaka arrives, ne?"

Syaoran wrapped Sakura in a towel and prepared himself to carry her in his arms but a sharp look stop him in his tracks. If looks can kill, he was so sure that he was death by now. But fortunately for him, the girl's friend seems to be on his side.

"Touya… Sakura needs rest so please stay calm. As long as I am here, I won't ANYONE do something bad to her." She calmed her cousin.

"Ok… but watch out for that GAKI for ME. I don't trust HIM." He whispered to Tomoyo's ear. She nodded.

As Syaoran attempted again to carry Sakura in his arms, he felt that her temperature was flaring hot. _She's got a fever._ He noticed also that she was shivering so he wrapped his arms to her more protectively to give of some of his warm to her. She cuddled closer to him.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura's brother, Touya. He was preparing to attack the man that has his arms tightly around her sister but thought again. _Had to think of her safety. Had to think of her safety. _So he left his first thought for later that day to put in to action. _He'd better be ready if he saw her touching or hugging her sister again, he'll be dead meat. _He promised to himself. "What's your name GAKI?" He asked rather rudely.

"Syaoran, Syaoran Li."

**AN:** So… what do you think? Good or bad? Short ne? Sorry, but I'll make sure the third chapter would be longer… Please keep those reviews coming. Suggestions and comments are welcome.

Ja ne!!!


	3. My Savior, My Boyfriend!

Season of Love

AN: Thanks a bunch for all those who reviewed last chapter. Sorry for the late update. Maybe the next chapter would be out next week or at later weeks, depending on the mood of my father tomorrow. So please pray for me that my father would cool off a bit tomorrow, please…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything such as the characters of CCS except those things that my parents gave me.

Chapter 3: My Savior… My Boyfriend?!

This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura's brother, Touya. He was preparing to attack the man that has his arms tightly around her sister but thought again. _Had to think of her safety. Had to think of her safety. _So he left his first thought for later that day to put in to action. _He'd better be ready if he saw her touching or hugging her sister again, he'll be dead meat. _He promised to himself. "What's your name GAKI?" He asked rather rudely. 

"Syaoran, Li Syaoran." _This girl's brother is a pain on the ass. I can't believe I'm still patient enough to tolerate all his ramblings about not touching his sister. As if I have intended something lime in his head that I would do to his sister._ He thought looking at the precious cargo he held in his arms.

Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol made their way to the Li mansion where Sakura can get her much needed rest. It was only a sort walk to the mansion because it was near the outskirts of the beach. The warm breeze of the wind blew softly through their skin, making their stroll in calm silence.

Every once in a while, Tomoyo would glance to her right to sneak a quick look at the man that offered a place for Sakura to rest, even if he isn't the owner of the said place. _He's so kind and a true gentleman. _Remembering the way the man named Hiirigizawa Eriol helped her carry all their things (Sakura and Tomoyo's) instead of her carrying it all.

Syaoran was showing the way to his home, gently carrying Sakura, careful not to wake her up of her peaceful slumber although with a slight fever. He was glad that everything went out well considering what he wished for earlier and knowing that he can be of any assistance to her.

A butler welcomed them at the front door and led them to the living room where they could rest for the meantime, giving a spare time for the maid to prepare two guest rooms. Once they were in the living room, four girls came hurling their selves towards them.

"Welcome home, little brother and you too little cousin." Fuutie exclaimed ruffling her brother's hair. Glad that her brother cared to join them for the afternoon, taking a break from his volunteered work at the beach for them to be together as one happy family. _How sweet! _

Fahren noticed the load her brother was carrying securely in his arms. "Who's this person you're carrying Syaoran?" Peeking curiously through the blankets that surround the person. "Oh it's a girl! A lovely girl for that matter." She said, praising the girl she saw in the protective arms of her brother.

"Really? Let me see." Seita said, squeezing in the circle that her sisters form around their little brother.

"Kawaii!! Is she your girl friend?" Feimei asked excitedly. _Oh… it's the first time my little brother bothers to bring his girl friend at home. I'm glad he has good taste._ Looking at the peaceful face of their brother's supposed to be girl friend. "Why haven't you introduce her to us or even better tell us that she's coming? We should have prepared a welcoming party for her homecoming. Right sisters?"

"Hai!" Syaoran other sisters answered harmoniously.

"Our little brother's growing up." Fahren said proud of her brother's preference for girls.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped. She can't imagine a strong man like Syaoran is still the apple's eye of the family, being pampered like a newly born baby. _Kawaii!!! I think I'm gonna have fun while we stay here. _She thought._ I have a feeling that I will really get along with Syaoran's sisters. Birds of the same feathers flock together, ne? Kawaii!!! _

"Guys, we have guests here!" Eriol chirped in, interrupting the fussing of Syaoran's curious sisters. _Haven't they heard the saying, 'Curiosity kills the cat.' With the way Syaoran's glaring at them, I might say they'll be in serious trouble after this if… he isn't the youngest among them. _

Syaoran was a bit annoyed with his sisters.

_Why won't they mind their own business? _

'Because you're their little brother.'

_So? They didn't have to baby me. I'm not a child anymore. _

'They care for you.'

_Bullshit! _

'Ah-ah-ah…'

Why am I talking to myself? I must be going nuts with all this mushy stuff my sisters are doing.

"Shut up!" He growled out loud.

"Nani?" His sisters chorused, a bit taken back by their brother's sudden outburst.

(AN: I don't know who among Syaoran's sisters are the eldest and the youngest.)

Syaoran snapped from his reverie. He hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud when he was talking to his 'inner self', regretting the tone of voice he used in speaking to his 'listeners'. He saw the shock look on his sisters' faces as he cringed in guilt. _It's all your fault._ He accused to his 'inner self'.

"Girls, let your little brother rest for a while." Syaoran's mother, Li Yelen called from the foyer, heading towards the voices of her children. Knowing that Syaoran must be tired on his work in the beach. _It isn't easy saving everyone's butt when they are chocking out water and sinking in the bottom of the beach._ "Oh girls, I didn't know you'd be having guests here." Seeing two backpacks near the door of the living room. "Well… tell them to make themselves at home eh."

"Iie mama, we don't have guests for today. Syaoran's girl friend and her best friend are here. I think they'll be staying for tonight." Fuutie concluded logically.

"Well, they are always welcomed to stay as long as they want." Yelen smiled seeing a girl the same age of Eriol and Syaoran. "And who is this lovely girl you're with Eriol?"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Li!" Bowing her head slightly in respect. "My name's Daidouji Tomoyo and my friend here is Kinomoto Sakura." She introduced pointing her index finger to the bundle Syaoran's carrying.

_Kinomoto, haven't I heard that name before?_ Shaking her head to push back her thoughts for later to contemplate. "So this is my future daughter-in-law eh?"

"Mama but she's no – " _But she's not my girl friend_. He finished in his mind. _Why did every time I tried to say that she's not my girl friend I get interrupted? _

"Oh my goodness Syaoran! What happened to her? She seems shivering from cold. Is there something wrong with her?" Yelen asked concerned evident on her voice.

"She has a slightly fever." Eriol remarked.

"Our future sister-in-law is ill. What should we do? What should we do?" Seita panicked.

"Calm down all of you… Why haven't you said that earlier? Ok guys clear up" She ordered her daughters to move aside leaving the long reddish soft sofa vacant having a space for Sakura to lie down. "Do you have some dry clothes that she could change in?" Directing her question to Sakura's friend Tomoyo.

"Hai."

"We should change her out of her wet clothes."

Tomoyo nodded her head in understanding as she sauntered to Sakura's bag to get the necessary things her friend needed.

"Boys!" Syaoran and Eriol stood up straight. "Could you please excuse us for a minute while we changed Sakura's clothing?" Both blushed beet red, knowing the full meaning of what Yelen had uttered as they walked meekly to another room.

"Fuutie, could you call Dr. Maguire. Tell him we needed his service ASAP."

"Ok." Walking to the telephone on top of the glass table in the middle of the room.

/////////// Syaoran – Eriol conversation ////////

"Why haven't you opposed to them when they thought Kinomoto was your girl friend?" Eriol asked his friend softly, trying not to get Syaoran in a bad mood.

"Did they give me an opportunity to explain or even to confirm their assumption?" He answered back with another question.

"You got a point. But you know what? You two look good together."

"Shut up!"

//////////// end ////////

After changing Sakura into a loose green t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, Tomoyo received a call from Fujitaka asking for directions where the Li mansion is. The surname seems pretty familiar in his opinion but he let it pass and is just worried about the condition of his daughter. Once the directions are clear, he promised Tomoyo to be there as soon as he can together with Touya.

Later, Syaoran and Eriol joined them following behind Seita who fetched them saying it's safe for them to return.

Mrs. Li was wiping Sakura's forehead with a piece of white wash clothe soaked first with cold water, to keep her temperature at normal.

Sakura blinked her eyes in dizziness. _Where am I?_ She can hear faint voices of the people who surrounded her but she can't make any words out of it.

"Hey lover boy, could you carry your princess to the guest room? It's already prepared. Its more comfortable there than the sofa." Seita teased while Syaoran groaned in irritation.

As he complied with what is requested of him to do, getting the feeling of Sakura in his arms, light as a feather. "How many times have I told you that I'm not her boy –" He noticed that Sakura was slowly opening her eyes as if adjusting her eyes to bright light. He had another chance to see those mesmerizing emerald pools of hers.

"She's awake!" Feimei beamed with happiness.

"Where am I?" Sakura whispered. Looking at the amber orbs of the man who is carrying her, drowning on those hypnotizing eyes.

AN: What do you think? Good or bad? Please review…


End file.
